Sexual Orientations
by serindraxx
Summary: AU Because of a one-night stand, I found myself in trouble in a way that I never was before: In love with James Potter. L/J, S/R, S/OC, for Albe-Chan
1. Chapter 1

AU Because of a one-night stand, I found myself in trouble in a way that I never was before: In love with James Potter

AU Because of a one-night stand, I found myself in trouble in a way that I never was before: In love with James Potter. L/J, S/R, S/OC, for Albe-Chan

**A/N: I'm sorry but I had another idea for a multi-chapter fic that I hope to finish. And I'm aware that there is no proof that Lily and James became Aurors, which is why it is AU. At least try to read it. **

**Serindraxx**

**Disclaimer: don't own, don't want. **

I couldn't believe it. I was being offered a job at the Auror office; a job I hadn't even known existed.

I was driving my car in, because I did things the old-fashioned way, and who should I run into but James frigging Potter?

He barely glanced at me, which grated on my nerves. I had promised myself that I would be calm and collected, but it wasn't working. He had me hot and bothered.

The minute I walked into the air-conditioned building, my body was covered by sticky sweat from the over-warm weather.

The secretary was currently busy with something—err, someone. I cleared my throat.

She jumped and looked nervous at being caught. I smiled slightly to take the sting out of what I had done, and turned to look at her accomplice in crime.

"Black, why am I not surprised?" I asked sarcastically, but he just grinned; the idiot.

"Guess you got past the shock of not having me on your list, hmm?" I asked conversationally.

He shrugged and looked past my right shoulder, his expression one of detachment.

"Ahhh, the woman of the week huh?" I said, not even considering the poor disillusioned woman's feelings. When I glanced at her, giving her a look of clinical interest, she looked scandalized.

"Oh you haven't told her?"

Black looked uncomfortable, and I found myself laughing. "You mean she doesn't know of your, um, bisexual tendencies?"

The poor woman stood with her mouth open in shock, staring at the two of us. I almost felt sorry for her.

Black looked angry with me, but speechless as well. It didn't surprise me that he hadn't told the secretary when she fell for him.

I looked at her now, expecting her to hit him. But what she did was totally the opposite: she looked shocked, yes, but she also didn't even appear to mind.

What a sick, sick mind I must have. Oh my god.

Anyway, back to what was actually happening.

Black looked uncomfortable, but he didn't appear worried. When I turned around, another old friend of mine stood there.

Remus Lupin was looking very unsure of the welcome he was about to receive, and I thought better than to mention Black's promiscuity, since I knew the two of them had a thing for each other. And I had caught them going at it in Seventh year at my school. I don't think I caught them again after that.

"Oh, I'm sorry, did I walk in on something?"

The voice behind me sent tingles up my spine. The one person I had come to see but didn't want to: James Potter.

He looked me up and down, his eyebrows raised. I felt my cheeks burn, but tried to pass it off as anger. I knew I wasn't though. The burn in my cheeks was more an awareness of him than the anger I wanted to feel.

"No, you didn't, Prongs, old buddy. We were just wrapping this unexpected meeting up." I could literally have burned Black to a crisp, so angry with him was I.

Remus looked curious and before I could enlighten him, Black beat me to it. Because I was angry, I would have let Remus know of Black's bisexual tendency, and the bastard knew it. He didn't want anything to come between him and his partner in more than crime (cue shudder), and he wanted to keep the woman on the side; stupid self-gratifying sadistic bastard. I could have punched him right there, in more than one uncomfortable spot, that ladies like me shouldn't even know about: his stupid overfilled head.

"Allison, is there something that needs to be taken care of?" Potter asked, keeping his voice level while staring at me. The secretary looked up in surprise and hastily shook her head.

I shook my head in disgust. God, what was she going to do? I found myself suppressing laughter.

The images in my head were disgusting and I couldn't get them out. What the hell was wrong with me?

888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888

I sat down on the desk, still shaking with suppressed laughter. The woman couldn't have looked any more smitten than she already had. There had also been an air of sex around her when I had entered the room. Oh damn.

When Potter entered a few minutes later, I was still laughing but settled down as I realized who was giving the interview.

"So… what the hell happened out there?" he started, and I burst into laughter again. In between laughter, I explained the unfortunate event, and he seemed unconcerned about the sexual implications. Until I reminded him that one of his best friends was also involved. After I did, he looked livid.

I think he would have gone out there and punched the lights out of Black (which secretly, I wanted him to do), but we got settled down and I asked that he please begin with my interview.

He glanced at the notes sitting in front of him, and said, "The supervisor was impressed with your score, but, unfortunately, something has detained him. He asked that I interview you instead. So, of course, let us begin."

He then asked me all these questions that I felt irrelevant because he had been in school with me.

When the interview was over, I was practically skipping. I didn't even stop to flinch when I saw Black and Allison. Allison was on the phone but she still found time to make googoo eyes at him. It was nauseating but I somehow ignored it.

**A/N: okay, so here is where I say, I hope that it works for those of you who read or write Remus/Sirius (stares at one person in particular) because this is my first attempt. Please review and no flames are allowed.**

**Serindraxx**


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: I don't own; I just like playing with them

A/N: so, here is chapter two, all fresh of errors. Hope you like it!

Serindraxx

When I entered the apartment I share with Mary McDonald, I noticed something very intriguing about the place.

The furniture was bare of everything but the cushions, the lampshade was no longer on the lamp, and there were clothes hanging off of the coffee table.

I decided to investigate when I heard giggling coming from the bedroom. I wanted to open the door but afraid of what I would find.

When I opened the door…

I woke up, and found myself lying very undignified on my new-found desk. It had been four weeks since my very unfortunate meeting with Allison. I had just been dreaming of—oh you know what, I better not tell.

The sound of the phone jangling in my ear startled me. I picked it up to save what was left of my pride.

As I talked to one of the aurors working overtime while on a raid, my office door opened, very cautious-like, and a head poked in; a very messy-haired head.

I hung up the phone, and waited patiently as he stood there tongue-tied. Finally I couldn't stand it. "What?" I asked, keeping my voice level.

"I was just wondering…" James trailed off, apparently wondering how I would react to his question. When I didn't say anything, he rushed on. "I was just won-wondering if you had any plans tonight," he said, keeping his eyes on my face.

I continued to stare at him. His cheeks colored slightly, making him look like a hormone-struck schoolboy (which he reminded me of).

I fingered my chin reflectively, teasing him a little. "Do I have any plans?" I asked the calendar sitting before me.

The calendar just sat there, and it made me giggle that I would stoop that low.

James was still shuffling his feet, and making me very nervous besides. I looked up and answered, "How about I get back to you? I can call you tonight and let you know." I looked him up and down speculatively, still teasing the life out of him.

"S-sure," he stammered, and made me roll my eyes. I looked at him, and waited.

"Aren't we forgetting something?" I asked sweetly, using an expression of my mother's. He looked up, flushing a dark red as he grabbed a quill to give me his number.

"Thank you. Now I'm sure you have something else to be doing…" I trailed off suggestively. He got my drift and skedaddled.

I breathed a sigh of relief. Now I could finish what I was doing.

888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888

I sat in the dining room, feeling slightly tipsy. The feeling was wonderful. I was practically floating on air.

I looked across the table, giggling inanely at something James was saying. He looked at me with concern. "Lils, are you feeling alright?" he asked, and made me giggle harder.

He frowned. "Lily, it's time you got home," he said, swiftly picking me up and leaving a tip at the same time.

I clung to him as he spun on the spot outside in an alley. I realized he had never been to my apartment and yet he seemed to know where to go.

As he set me down to open my door, I suddenly latched onto his arm. "You should really come in," I purred, not sure what the hell I was doing.

He looked at me, trying to discern my expression. "Lily, I can't. You're drunk as hell, and it would make me feel guilty in the morning," he said, trying to back away gracefully. Graceful went right out the window when he landed on top of me.

I could tell from his expression that that was something he did not want. I was lying flat on my back, with him on top of me. He was practically smothering me, but I didn't care. I could feel him and that was what mattered.

He looked at me, gallantry and lust warring in his hazel eyes. Suddenly he leaned down to kiss me, and I responded wholeheartedly. As he groaned, the sound reverberated against my chest and I wrapped my arms around his neck, to hold on.

He released me, making me groan in annoyance. As I looked up at him though, his hazel eyes were dark. He stood up and held a hand out to me, which I gratefully took. My back bumped into the door and I turned to open it.

When the door opened, I snapped on the hall light, knowing that Mary wasn't there. I turned back to James. I looked at him, feeling a blush rise in my cheeks.

I practically dragged him across the hall, because he seemed immobile. When I reached the door to my bedroom however he seemed to snap out of a trance.

He tried to use an excuse but I sidled up and placed my finger on his lips. "Just this once, James," I whispered, resting my head on his chest, which, surprisingly, I felt heaving like he had overexerted himself.

He seemed to come to a snap decision because he wrapped his arms around my waist and kissed my forehead. I kicked at the door, trying to get it to co-operate.

I finally gave up and turned around slightly so that I could get it. His lips had traveled from my forehead to my ears and then to my neck, touching nerve spots I hadn't even known existed.

I shivered, loving the feel of his lips on me, but not sure how long it would last.

As we entered the bedroom, I found myself yanking at his shirt, trying to get it loose. He had already done away with my blouse and bra, and was kissing me experimentally. He let me go long enough to get out of his shirt, and then we fell on to my bed, still kissing each other hotly.

I giggled suddenly, thinking about something that had happened to me long ago, and hadn't thought of since. Back when I was still at Hogwarts, I had had an experience such as this, but it hadn't been quite as randy.

James asked me what was funny in between kisses but I told him later. It hadn't involved him after all and I didn't want to lose what we had just found.

888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888

I woke up the next morning with a splitting headache and a man lying in my bed. I groaned as last night's events rolled over in waves; James kissing me and loving me with all that he was worth; myself egging him on with my purring and sultry movement.

Maybe all the drinking I had done hadn't been the best idea.

James rolled over, thankfully still asleep, so I got out of bed to brush my teeth and get the awful taste out of my mouth.

Just as I got out of the shower, the smell of coffee entered my awareness. I really did need to get a pick-me-up.

As I clambered into my jeans, there was a soft knock on my door. I didn't want to answer it, because I was only half-dressed and I didn't want another episode of last night.

"Hold on," I muttered under my breath as I quickly pulled a fresh blouse over my head.

"Yes?" I asked, holding the door so that it was slightly ajar. A hand laden with coffee entered and I quickly took the cup.

"Well, if you're finished with the bathroom, I really need to shower," James said, making me blush as I remembered the sound of his voice whispering against my ear.

I opened the door wider and looked at James properly for the first time. His hair was even worse than normal, reminding me of how I scraped my hands through it in ecstasy, his eyes were sleepy and sexy to me.

I hugged the memory close, knowing I probably wouldn't get another chance for a morning-after like this.

"Be my guest," I answered and quickly shut the door.

A/N: okay, well I felt the ending had been rushed but one of favorite authors said she felt it was fine the way it was. Let me know what YOU think by pressing the little bluish-green button down below!

Serindraxx


	3. Chapter 3

A/N: thanks to all who reviewed the first two chapters. Hopefully I didn't repulse you with anything I wrote. Well, read on!

Disclaimer: don't own, I just like playing with.

Weeks went by with no mention of my drunken night. I felt sure that the other shoe was going to fall soon though.

"Hey Lily, you have anything planned for tonight?" Allison asked me, and I jumped.

"Uh, no, why do you ask?" I answered as nonchalantly as I could, avoiding her eyes.

"Just wondering 'cause Sirius wants to do a double-date tonight," she responded, helping me right the bookshelves in the office.

"Mmmm," I said non-commentingly. She smiled, knowing she'd scored a point in getting me to talk. I should have known, I sighed.

"It would give you another chance at Potter," she wheedled. Okay now that stung. I wasn't asking for another chance at him; I'd already had it.

"I suppose I could go tonight," I said, fire burning low in my gut.

"Great; we'll pick you up about seven tonight," she said excitedly, jumping up off the top of the desk.

"Right, tonight," I muttered as she left. What had I gotten myself into?

8888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888

I'll tell you what I got myself into: it turned out we were going to a club to dine, which is one of the weirdest places if you don't like being stared at the entire evening.

Sirius and Allison were lip-locked the entire meal, while James and I were distinctly tongue-tied.

Then the club manager came out with our drinks, and recognized me from my dancing days, which were really to keep food on my mum's table.

"You know, we are short dancers this evening," she said, glancing at me. James looked at me in curiosity, and I blushed, remembering he had never heard about my double summer life.

"I'm not sure I can still fit into the costume," I said, looking at myself again.

"Oh nonsense, you're a witch aren't you?" she asked me. I'd forgotten it was a wizarding club I was at.

"Yeah, I am, but that's beside the point," I said, feeling that I wasn't losing so much by inches as by yards.

She looked at me, and I sighed, standing up.

"Fine, I'm going," I said and strutted off to the back. The minute I entered, I was thrust into the costume rack. I held up a blue costume to my figure and blushed.

The costume was skimpier than I was used to, but I shrugged and undressed.

The bra cups were almost see-through and didn't cover my breasts as much as I wanted.

The skirt had slits all the way to my upper thighs. As I started swaying to try it out, my breath caught.

In the mirror in front of me, another form had appeared.

I turned in shock, my hand rising to my throat.

"I was getting tired of waiting for you to return to the table," he said by way of greeting. I looked at the mirror again, and realized that he was now behind me.

I jumped as his hands wrapped around my hips, and I swayed unconsciously.

He smiled, and my heart literally stopped in mortification.

"Dancers to outer stage, I repeat, dancers to outer stage," said a voice over the dressing room intercom.

I moved out of James's grasp and walked toward the door. My hips were moving I knew but there was nothing I could do about it.

I danced for the next thirty minutes, taking breaks when I needed them. I looked out at the tables and felt myself gasp as I realized that James wasn't out at the table.

This can't be good, I thought, my body suddenly uncontrollable.

When my time was up, I practically ran off the stage.

As I walked to the dressing room, I wondered what James, Sirius and Allison were up to. I already knew James was waiting for me, but I didn't care too much what Allison and Sirius were doing.

When I entered the dressing room, my heart beat quickened. Since it was only built to handle two people at a time, I was the only one using it. And every one else was still dancing.

James was sitting down at the mirror desk, watching as I approached and I felt myself flush with embarrassment at my outfit.

He smiled as he turned around. I was suddenly self conscious but I didn't know why. James had seen me in far less…

"Lily, how about we find someplace far less conspicuous to talk," he asked, looking me up and down, heat flaring in his eyes.

I shook my head, sudden boldness filtering through me. I grabbed a hold of his tie and half yanked him to me. He came willingly enough, but I could still sense hesitancy in his touch.

"Oh, come on," I muttered, dragging him out of the dressing room and into one of the other back rooms.

He followed me as I shut the door and locked it, and stood with my hands behind my back.

"Well?" I asked him, using my head to signal that there was a bed in the room. He looked at it and smirked suddenly.

"I've got a better idea," he said softly, and conjured a chair. He sat down on it and looked up at me.

"Dance for me," he said. I really didn't want to; it would feel too much like what I used to do for money.

When I had dragged him out of the dressing room, I had forgotten what I was wearing. Now, I just did what came naturally in the outfit: swayed.

While I swayed, I started humming, keeping time with myself. My dance suddenly turned seductive and I smiled at his expression.

He obviously hadn't believed the manager as she suggested I dance.

Now, I dragged him out of the chair and pushed him onto the musty bed. He let me toy with him for a while, and then turned me so that I was on my back.

His mouth was inches from mine when he said, "You really are sexy in that outfit, Evans."

I pushed him, knowing there was no way in hell I would win, but having to at least try.

He ended up falling on me, knocking the breath out of me, and I found I liked it better sober.

I grabbed his tie and kissed him till I couldn't breathe anymore. Then he started attacking my outfit, needing help. I could never figure out how I'd managed to get into the outfit.

I unbuttoned his shirt and let my hands roam freely over his chest. He half laughed, half groaned as I continued to toy with him.

My top had floated off somewhere in the room and I had no energy to search for it. I was too busy with the sensations flowing through me.

"Definitely better without the alcohol," I felt the need to gasp as he played with my breast. He chuckled against my chest, and I felt heat pool low in my belly from the sensation.

"Yes definitely better," he agreed, before snapping out the light.

A/N: now, tell me what you think, just no flames. I find I hate those the most; anyway, enough rambling. Review!

Serindraxx


	4. Chapter 4

A/N: I owe this chapter to Albe-Chan because she kept bugging me to start writing it. Hope you all like it and that you review.

Serindraxx

Disclaimer: thanks for suggesting it. No I don't own the characters. I hope I never do. I wouldn't have left the series the way she did.

Chapter four

888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888

I walked into my apartment in the early hours, looking thoroughly mussed up. Lucky for me, no one was up waiting.

I wasn't quite as lucky as I got up to change out of my clothes. I rammed my side into the open dresser drawer and fell against the door jamb. The commotion caused Mary to enter, rubbing her eyes. "What the hell happened to you?" she asked, taking in the shambled room.

"Nothing," I muttered, cursing the day that I met up with Potter again.

"What was that?"

"Nothing," I said a little bit louder, rubbing the side of my hip.

"Well, if that's all, I'll leave you to clean this up and head back to bed then," Mary responded and sashayed out the door.

I groaned and sat down on the edge of the bed. Damn Potter and his good hands…

88888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888

My dreams that morning were more erotic than I wanted them to be, and I didn't get too much of a rest.

When I entered the office later on, everyone stared at me. "You look like hell boiled over," Alice Longbottom said by way of greeting. I waved vaguely at her.

My mind wasn't on work and Allison noticed. She sat perched on my desk, talking nonstop while I tried to rub away a migraine. We all know how that works, and it doesn't work at all.

So I was startled as I realized that the chatter was quiet and then jumped as a pair of warm hands wrapped around my neck and started massaging the muscles there.

"God, you're tense," said an all-together too male voice in my ear.

I leant my head against the desk and gave in to the pressure of his hands on my neck. It felt so good, I mewled as the pressure was removed. "But," I started, "I really started enjoying that."

He smiled. "I know," he replied. "That's why I stopped. I have never taken you to be an exhibitionist, especially in a public place. Why didn't you tell me what you did the summer before Seventh year?"

The question tagged at the end of the sentence caught me off guard. Why didn't I tell him?

Then common sense was back and I answered, "Because I didn't need your money. It wouldn't have done anything. My parents would still have died but it wouldn't have been quite as young. I should never have agreed to anything, that's all." I looked down and let the tears fall.

"That's not all. Otherwise you wouldn't be crying. Why didn't you tell me?" he asked quietly, letting his voice lull me.

"Because you would have pitied me; I can't stand pity, I don't need it. Everyone thought I needed to be pitied back in the area I lived in. I didn't need that at Hogwarts too."

He nodded as though it made sense. "Well, how about a nice, normal, pity-free dinner tonight?" he asked and I lifted my head up in shock.

"Are you asking me out on a date?" I asked, not believing what I was hearing.

"Well, I suppose," he said thoughtfully. "If that's what you want to call it, I suppose it's a date."

I didn't hear anything after "Well, I suppose." I don't know what it was that caused me to agree to it, but I surprised myself with the enthusiasm in my voice. "Sure, I'll go tonight."

"Great, I'll pick you up about seven thirty."

I watched as he disappeared down the hall. What had I gotten my self into this evening?

888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888

He didn't tell me where we were going and I didn't bother to ask. But when we entered his apartment, I looked up at him, a question in my eyes.

"I decided to not lay pressure on you at all this evening, so I kicked out all of the major distractions and placed dinner on the table. I'm no great shakes at dinner thought," he answered, looking at me with no small amount of lust in his eyes, just managing to hold it back.

I took a small step toward him, then, remembering where I was, turned away to look around the room.

"Are you sure you got rid of the distractions?" I asked, noticing an open door in the hall. He followed my gaze and grimaced.

"No I'm not, but I managed to keep them confined to one area of the apartment. I've never managed to do that."

I grinned at the surprise in his voice. He noticed it and stopped talking.

I walked toward him again and smiled into his eyes. He grinned and leaned down to kiss me but I held up a hand. His eyes now held a question. I tried to answer as best I could.

"You told me you weren't going to pressure me, but I'm not quite ready for this. I know I gave you all the wrong signals these last few days, what with the sexual contact and what not, but can we take it slow from now on?"

He gulped, wearing a down-trodden look on his face. I waited as patiently as possible for his eventual answer.

"I think we can manage that," he finally said, his pride wounded. I smiled, and tried to handle him with a slight nudge.

He finally gave up on the puppy pout. "I knew that only worked when Sirius used it, damn," he muttered, wrapping an arm around my waist and leading me to the table.

That evening, I didn't get tipsy and all that we had was small talk including a small kiss as we said good night. I was still holding my finger to my lips as he drove off, a slight grin on my face.

88888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888

A/N: okay I shall leave them here for now, and I'm going to say that this is probably going to be at least twenty chapters. I'm thinking of writing a sequel but first I have to get through this. I decided to go through a different line here and see what happens. Please review and tell me what you think!

Serindraxx


	5. Chapter 5

A/N: okay I know everyone was waiting for this, so here it is (finally). Hope you enjoy it!

Serindraxx

Disclaimer: I don't own anything.

As I woke up, thankfully without the hangover, I was startled to find myself alone. "What did I say last night?" I asked out loud, not really sure I wanted the answer.

The loud crack of apparition startled me and I looked up. It wasn't the person I really wanted to see however so I groaned and rolled over. This wasn't happening to me…

I drifted off, my dreams worse than the reality I would soon have to wake up to. I was standing in a mist-filled field, watching the back of James as he walked away from me.

I reached my hand out…

…and startled myself awake.

Damn.

888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888

When I entered the office later that afternoon, Allison walked over (well, sauntered over really) and practically jumped me. "What did you say to James last night? He came over to my apartment, asked for Sirius and then got so drunk he had to stay over. He never does that."

I shrugged, noncommittal, and placed my jacket on my chair. "I have no idea why he went to your place last night and I don't exactly care at the moment," I said. "It's his own fault he's so pissed he can't come to work."

"Oh, I didn't say he didn't come to work, I just said he got himself so drunk he had to stay over," Allison said, her face alight with mischief.

I groaned. That meant…

I looked over at his desk and sure enough, he was leaning against it, chatting up some woman with shoulder length brown hair.

I snapped my head so that I wasn't looking at him anymore and started setting up everything I needed for my research.

"Aren't you going to talk to him?" Allison asked, curiosity hidden in her voice. I turned suddenly blank eyes to her and shook my head slowly from side to side.

She shrugged. "Okay, suit yourself… but I know if it were me in your place, I would have given a major fight."

Sure she could talk… she was with Sirius Black, who was known at school as a major heartbreaker till the girls found out he was bi. Now that was something that made me chuckle just remembering.

I watched as Allison lifted her skirt a little as she left my office, showing off enough skin to make Black sweat, and then turned my interests to something else.

James was leaning into the woman, whispering something in her ears to make her laugh. I clenched my hands together to keep from placing them around his neck.

"If it was me, I would have given a major fight…" the voice whispered tantalizingly in my ear all throughout the day.

I found myself glad as the day closed and I could curl up in bed for the rest of the evening with a book.

Still the voice wouldn't go away… and I found myself going mad without him.

I wanted to be able to run my hands through his hair and laugh at all of the things he used to tell me.

I almost walked over and slapped him for making me feel this way, making me feel this… jealousy burning in me.

88888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888

Later that evening, as I sat in my bed, holding a romance I hadn't picked up in so long, I found myself dwelling on what Allison had told me.

Should I really put up a fight for him? I wondered, the book forgotten.

Yes, a little voice in the back of my head, yes you should.

I threw the sheets back, avoiding the smell still on them, and grabbed my clothes. I pulled them on, and ran my fingers through my hair.

I was going to do something about this…

A/N: I know there isn't a lot of action but there will be… just review?

Serindraxx


End file.
